Promises to Keep
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: Chase Randall has one more choice to make when an important girl from the past comes back into his life. It's up to him to figure out what matters the most and where his loyalties really lie.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N:**  
 **This story is set between Dino Charge Episodes 14 and 15. It also serves as a sequel to one of my prior stories called "Choices" and builds off of its plot. While it's not necessary to read beforehand, it may still be helpful.  
**

 **I do not own Power Rangers, its characters, or any of its related intellectual property. I'm just a humble fan doing his best to salute the show.**

* * *

Chase Randall smiled to himself as he coasted down the sidewalk on his skateboard and stopped at the front steps of Amber Beach's Natural History Museum. He hurried up the steps to the front door and removed his earphones pausing for a moment to enjoy the Indian Summer weather. A fresh gentle breeze was blowing in off the ocean and the bright morning sunlight warmed his face. For a moment it almost felt like a typical morning back in New Zealand... in a way, it almost felt like home.

Giving a sigh, he entered the museum, grateful that it was Friday and he had a long peaceful weekend to look forward to after work. To his complete surprise, the rest of the museum staff was already present and buzzing about in a frenzy. Several employees hurriedly polished display cases while others carted around fossils and artifacts to other parts of the museum. Giving a confused frown, he checked his watch and found that he was still five minutes early. What was going on?

As he ambled through the main lobby, he saw Tyler and Koda working together to lug a heavy wooden crate across the hall.

"Hey Tyler! Koda! What's going on here?" the Black Ranger asked walking alongside them as they worked.

"Moving mammoth tusk," Koda grunted, "Not as easy as I thought."

"We're helping reorganize the museum," Tyler added puffing in exhaustion under the weight of the heavy box, "Shouldn't you already be in uniform? Ms. Morgan did text us last night to come in early today, remember?"

Chase bit his lip and winced, "Ah... so that's what it was. I actually had my phone turned off last night."

"What? Why?" Tyler asked in sudden surprise.

"Well, I was at the movies with a really cute girl last night," Chase shrugged apologetically, "You remember that girl I was telling you about recently... the short dirty blonde named Stephanie? She came by just the other day to visit."

"I remember now!" Koda cried turning to Chase with a conspiratorial grin, "She was pretty... and smelled nice too... just like strawberries."

Tyler rolled his eyes trying to reassert some leadership while straining under the weight of the box, "You still shouldn't have turned your phone off when Ms. Morgan was contacting you Chase. What if it was an emergency?"

"We were on a date... and in the theater too," Chase replied indignantly, "I didn't want to be rude! Besides, I didn't get a call on the Dino-com so I figured it couldn't be that important, right?"

"Try telling her that..." Koda grunted again, tilting his head to the side and beating a hasty retreat with Tyler.

"Chase! Where have you been? You're half an hour late... and why aren't you dressed?"

The Black Ranger cringed and turned around slowly to meet the disapproving glare of Kendall Morgan. The young woman dressed in dark business clothes narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently waiting for a response.

"Oh... well... I'm really sorry Kendall," Chase began lamely, "But don't be mad. There's a very good explanation for this. You see..."

She raised a clipboard in her hand and pushed it into his face as she walked by, gesturing for him to follow, "You know what? Forget it. I don't have time for any excuses today. We have a lot to do and those are all the things I need you to get done immediately."

Chase blinked in shock at the long laundry list of chores before turning to her as they walked briskly down the hallway, "You're telling me! Any particular reason we're turning the entire museum upside down?"

"We're making room for new exhibits," Kendall replied quickly without breaking stride.

"But we just redid everything for the exhibits from Zandar," Chase pointed out, still gawking at the unreasonable to-do list. "It's only been a couple weeks Kendall! You're already going to add more new displays? What are we even setting up?"

"I don't know yet," Kendall mumbled, "but whatever it is, it's going to draw more visitors than Ms. Renard's newest attractions."

"Michelle Renard? The owner of that big posh art museum across town? Now I see..." Chase laughed as they approached the café area, "You don't like the competition so you're going to try and one-up her again, aren't you?"

Kendall stopped and glared at him for a moment before adjusting her glasses, "Well I'm not going to one-up her if you keep standing around and goofing off. Now can you please help me out today Chase?"

The Black Ranger sighed and nodded as he watched his friend do a quick about face and continue swiftly down the hall.

Spotting Chase from the cafe dining area, Shelby approached from where she was wiping down tables. Despite the amusement she got from seeing Chase get chewed out by Kendall, part of her couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic at the same time.

"Geez, what's up with Ms. Morgan? She's been wound up and acting crazy since we walked in this morning. And why aren't you dressed for work?"

Chase grumbled a moment at being asked that question for a third time today before waving it off, "Never mind that. Probably for the best we just stay out of Kendall's way today, yeah?"

"Any idea what's stressing her out... more than usual?" the Pink Ranger asked curiously while giving an inquisitive look.

Chase smirked slightly at the small dig and pulled out his work coveralls from his backpack, "I think Kendall's just going at it again with the owner of the art museum across town. Does the name Michelle Renard sound familiar?"

"Sorta," Shelby shrugged as she continued to wipe the tables, "Was that the old stuck up lady in really expensive clothes who came by when we put up the Zandar exhibit last month?"

Chase nodded as Shelby laughed again, "I thought so. She seemed like one of those Type A personalities. Single career woman with a major passive-aggressive vibe. So, basically Ms. Morgan 20 years from now."

The Black Ranger gave her a reproving frown and shook his head slightly, "Anyway... as long as I've worked here, the two of them have always had this weird rivalry thing going on. When they're not fighting each other over acquiring the occasional artifact, they're constantly trying to outdo each other when a new exhibit goes on display."

"So what you're saying is that Ms. Morgan hates competition and is going to run us ragged until we're on top again?"

"I'm afraid so," Chase sighed lifting up his clip board, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date with some Stegosaurus bones."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kendall sat by herself at a corner booth in the café. She had just finished a late lunch and idly stirred her straw around her soda trying to come up with an idea for how to foil Ms. Renard's newest museum attraction. Just recently an ancient diamond scepter had been dug up in Fhirald, the country neighboring Zandar. For the time being, Ms. Renard had procured the "Star of Fhirald" for restoration and artistic research. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't show it off in the mean time either.

With a dejected sigh, Kendall tore her latest list of ideas from her notepad and crumpled them into a ball. It was no use, she thought glumly to herself. It was only a matter of time before Ms. Renard would prance into the dinosaur museum with her mink coat and rub it in Kendall's nose that the public was no longer interested in dirty moldy dinosaur bones. That was when Sir Ivan passed by carrying some empty trays from another table.

"Ivan!" Kendall called out hopefully waving him over, "Do you have a moment, please?"

The ancient knight, now turned busboy, stopped and gave a suddenly conflicted look, "I am uncertain, Ms. Morgan. This is quite the conundrum. On one hand, I have a duty to the restaurant, yet a fair lady is need of my help at the same time..."

Kendall rolled her eyes and gave a patient sigh, "Trust me, the restaurant can wait for a few minutes. What I really need is your help with something. Think of it as a special assignment... or maybe the start of a quest."

Ivan's eyes grew wide with interest and he immediately took a seat across from her, "I'm at your service Ms. Morgan. Please go on..."

"What can you tell me about the Star of Fhirald?" Kendall asked in a hushed voice.

Ivan blinked for a moment before sitting back in his seat, "The scepter that was originally held by that country's princess? I recall it was a wedding gift to Fhirald's royal family from ours. It was said that its centerpiece was a brilliant gemstone that sometimes glowed with unearthly light."

Kendall's heart stopped, "Wait... if Zandar was in possession of at least one Energem like yours, do you think it's possible that the Star of Fhirald could contain another Energem? Maybe the Silver or Graphite one?"

Ivan shrugged, "I suppose it's possible."

"All right, what else do you know about it?" Kendall pressed on.

The knight gave a discouraged look and simply shook his head, "I'm afraid that's all I know Ms. Morgan."

"What? Why?"

Ivan gave a sheepish expression, "Well... that was around the time I became trapped within that vile brute named Fury."

"Right... fair point," Kendall sighed in discouragement, "Well, could you at least tell me about any other interesting artifacts or treasures that their royal family could have had?"

Again, Ivan bowed his head in shame, "I fear I cannot Ms. Morgan. My only visit to that country was very brief because they were allies. In truth, I spent more time fighting the enemies of Zandar than paying attention to such things... my apologies."

Kendall sighed again, "Oh well... thank you anyway Ivan. In the mean time, you should probably get back to the kitchen with those dirty trays."

"But of course!" the Gold Ranger cried jumping to his feet and dutifully getting back to work, "I shall do so, forthwith!"

Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slightly. This was going to be a much longer Friday than she was originally expecting.

* * *

Later on, Chase found himself in the museum's main garage, laying under the engine of one of the larger trucks used for their digs. Giving another grunt with a socket wrench, he opened a screw and began to drain the oil from the truck so that he could change it. He watched as the dirty black fluid poured out into the pan and gave a sigh. He couldn't help but think how the color of the oil matched that of his Ranger suit and how the thought depressed him even more.

It had been two years since he had left his home in New Zealand to come over to America with Kendall and Koda, and he had been on one wild ride. Since he had become a Power Ranger, he had made many new friends, and likely saved the world several times over. Yet here he was, mopping museum floors, flipping burgers in a café, and changing oil in a bunch of muddy trucks. It was dirty, tedious work... in fact, when he thought about it, it was really thankless work. He knew it was still an honest job and that these things had to be done, but it wasn't the kind of work that made him happy, or something that he wanted to do forever. Not that Kendall seemed to care or recognize his doing those things for her anyway, he thought darkly to himself.

His mind drifted back to New Zealand where he had once helped his aunt Moana find rare and interesting antiques to sell. He had enjoyed the thrill of the hunt in looking for old treasures, or even digging up the occasional fossils or artifacts in the field in his spare time. It was amateur Archeology, but the adventures always felt exciting and worthwhile in the end. That's when he felt the brief pang of an old ache in his heart... one that he hadn't thought about since he had left his home to come to Amber Beach. The treasure hunting reminded him of his old friend and adventuring partner.

She had been a best friend, an adventuring companion, and given a little more time... possibly even a lover. It had been because of her, and the guilt over what had happened to her that made him become a Power Ranger in the first place. Chase took a deep breath and shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind so that he could focus on his task.

As he reached up and began to unscrew the large oil filter of the truck, he was startled as he head a voice call out, "Hey Chase! Are you in here?"

The Black Ranger gasped and fumbled the filter causing a sudden burst of old dirty oil to erupt and spray all over his coveralls.

"Damn it!" Chase growled crawling back out from under the truck. He looked like a complete mess and glared at Riley while holding a wrench threateningly.

"There you are!" the Green Ranger exclaimed, "I've been looking all over the place. Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

"What are you talking about?" Chase muttered wiping oil off his chin and hand with a rag.

"You have a visitor. There's some girl here that wants to see you. She says she knows you."

The Black Ranger narrowed his eyes at the youngest Ranger, "I've been having a real bad day today mate. Don't joke around with me here."

"I'm telling you the truth," Riley insisted grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the garage, "No joke, ok? Just come with me."

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed the Green Ranger back into the main annex of the museum and stopped at the café. Standing there near the entrance to the café was Kendall and all the other Rangers. As he turned, his heart froze as he saw a familiar young woman with long dark hair and playful green eyes. Her tan skin hinted at her Maori heritage and she looked up to him from where she sat in her wheelchair. She was still as beautiful as he remembered when he last saw her.

Chase stood in shocked silence dropping the dirty wrench that he had still been holding in his hand. In a trembling voice he gasped, "Maddie... is that really you?"

The young woman in an orange tank top and khaki pants smiled warmly and did her best to contain her own emotions as she nodded, "Hello Chase. It's been a while..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Competition

Chase couldn't believe his eyes. It had been over two years since he had last seen or heard from Maddie, yet here she was, sitting in the café right in front of him. The other Rangers watched in silence as Chase slowly stepped forward and kneeled down beside the girl in the wheelchair. With an overjoyed smile, the Black Ranger put his arms around his old friend and hugged her close, "You're right Maddie… I've missed you... so much."

"I'm sorry I never returned your letters or phone calls," Maddie replied softly while hugging him back, "These past couple years… well, I had been in sort of a bad place for a while. I just needed some time to adjust to everything."

"No, don't apologize," Chase answered as he let go and took her by the hands, "The important thing is that you're ok now and that you're here among friends."

At that moment, Kendall cleared her throat gently and gave an expectant look toward the Black Ranger, "Chase, aren't you going to introduce the rest of us to your friend?"

"Right! Of course," Chase replied jumping to his feet and turning to the others, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Madeline Abbott. She's an old classmate and longtime friend of mine from back home."

"Don't forget coworker and adventuring partner," she grinned giving him a playful poke in the side.

The other Rangers couldn't help but exchange smiles between each other for a moment. It wasn't a common sight to see such a pretty girl be so relaxed and playful around Chase… or for him to act so naturally in return.

"Of course," Chase laughed, "How could I forget? Maddie and I would always be trying to dig up old Maori treasures in our free time… whenever we weren't helping Aunt Moana at her shop, of course."

Turning to her, he asked, "You haven't spoken to her too, have you?"

Maddie put a gentle hand on Chase's arm, "I did get back in touch with Moana. When I told her I was coming to America, she wanted me to send her love… along with the rest of your family back home."

"Um, I'm actually a little curious about something Maddie," Shelby said hesitantly stepping forward, "How did you and Chase go around the fields digging for artifacts when…"

"When I'm in a wheelchair?" Maddie answered calmly, "That was actually before I became disabled. But if it wasn't for your friend Chase here, I might not even be here at all."

The younger Rangers turned to Chase prompting him to tell the story of how he and Maddie had been attacked by a monster while digging around some old Maori ruins. In the ensuing struggle, Chase and Maddie had fallen off a steep ridge and he had done his best to cushion her fall. While Chase's Energem had saved him from fatal injury, Maddie had still been paralyzed from the waist down.

After she had gone back home to Auckland to recover, Chase had been plagued with guilt over the incident… until he became a Power Ranger. Of course, he wisely left that part out of the tale. As he told the story, Kendall and Koda remained silent, remembering their own run in with Fury in New Zealand as well as the part they had played in befriending Chase to form the beginnings of the Dino Charge Rangers.

When Chase had finished his story, Maddie turned to Kendall and gave a sly smile, "That reminds me. It's nice to finally meet you too Ms. Morgan. Chase had sent me a couple letters saying he had left for the US to come work with you. I'm glad I finally get a chance to meet the girl who stole Chase away from me."

Kendall gave a surprised look and sputtered in embarrassment before clearing her throat. "I think you're under the wrong impression Miss Abbott. All of us here have a strictly professional relationship. Nothing more," she replied primly.

"Relax Ms. Morgan. I was just joking," Maddie laughed brightly while waving it off, "It was only a figure of speech."

"Right… of course," Kendall muttered sheepishly as the other Rangers shared another laugh at her expense.

After the laughter died down, the Black Ranger pulled up a chair nearby and put a hand over Maddie's, "You know Maddie, I still have to admit. This is a complete surprise. I didn't expect to see you at all here."

Madeline shifted slightly in her seat, "Well… the truth is, I didn't just come to see you. I'm actually kinda here on business too. I don't suppose any of you have ever heard of Dr. David Lechner, have you?"

To everyone's shock, Kendall's eyes went wide with excitement and she gave a delighted smile, "The... David Lechner? The man is a genius in the field of Archeology! He's been all over the world! I've read all his publications when I was in school and even bought a couple of his books on release day! Do you actually know him?"

"Is it just me, or is Ms. Morgan actually having a big fan-girl moment right now?" Shelby whispered in alarm to Riley beside her.

"Whatever it is… it's kinda freaking me out too," Riley agreed taking cover behind the Pink Ranger.

From where she sat in her wheelchair, Madeline smiled, "Do I know him? I work for him! I'm his research assistant and we're working on a project across town. Would you like to come with me and meet him on Monday?"

"I'd love to!" Kendall exclaimed.

The Rangers exchanged puzzled looks with each other while Kendall did her best to contain her excitement at the prospect of meeting one of her scholastic idols.

"Dr. Lechner and I flew in to help do some research on the recently discovered Star of Fhirald," Maddie continued, "The owner of the local art museum, Ms. Renard asked us to begin studying the artifact on Monday."

Kendall's expression immediately soured, "Wait…did you just say, Ms. Renard?"

"Oh… um, don't mind her," Chase said interrupting Kendall and drawing off Madeline's attention, "Whatever the case is, I'm still glad you came by."

Maddie shrugged, "Well, since I was in Amber Beach, I figured I owed it to you after all this time."

She paused a moment before giving a thoughtful smile, "You know, I will be here for at least another week or so. Part of me was kinda hoping we could take some of that time to catch up again… just like old times?"

"I'd like that," Chase smiled back gently.

Giving another playful wink, Maddie added, "Besides, I'd love to hear what you've been up to. I'm sure you must have been on a lot of adventures with your friends since coming here, right?"

"Well… I guess that's one way of putting of it," Chase answered carefully as he suddenly felt Kendall tug at his sleeve and pull him to his feet.

"But of course you know you're still on the clock right now and there's a lot left to do, right Chase?"

The Black Ranger rolled his eyes and sighed while Kendall gave a quick but pleasant smile to Madeline, "Miss Abbott, it was really nice to finally meet you and I'm glad you stopped by. If it's ok with you, can I just steal your friend away again for just a few minutes more? I promise it's strictly business."

"Be my guest," Madeline laughed toward the straight faced scientist as Kendall grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him quickly off to the side. "Chase, you don't think we have a little problem here, do we?" she hissed.

"Problem? Oh... I think I know what this is all about," the Black Ranger grinned dusting his hands off, "Let me guess.. You want to go get Dr. Lechner's autograph on Monday, but you'll likely have to deal with Ms. Renard to do it?"

Kendall pursed her lips in frustration, "Well, come to think of it, yes... but that's an entirely differrent problem. I was referring to Maddie."

"Huh? What about her?"

Kendall fixed him with a pointed look, "She said you had sent her a bunch of letters telling her all about the things going on here. By the way she was talking, you didn't happen to tell her about... you know..."

"What? Looking for Energems, battling aliens, and being the most awesome Power Ranger in Amber Beach?"

Kendall crossed her arms and frowned, "Please tell me you didn't..."

"Relax Kendall. I edited those parts out of my letters," Chase grinned patting her on the shoulder "You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's a relief," Kendall sighed glancing back over toward the café where the other Rangers were busy introducing themselves to Maddie and making her laugh. "Do you want me to have some of the others see her out and make sure she gets back to her hotel safely?"

Chase rubbed the back of his neck and gave an innocent grin, "Well... if it's all right with you, I was actually kinda hoping I could cut out in a little while and take Maddie around town myself."

"Chase, what about all the work on my list that I asked you to do for me? It's important!"

"Well, so is getting to see my long lost friend. Trust me, the rest of the stuff on the list can wait a couple more days," Chase pleaded. "For now, let's just say that I have to leave early today because I'm coming down with something contagious."

"Hmm, I'm thinking temporary insanity," Kendall sighed in mild sarcasm as she put her hands on her hips, "In that case, you're making this up to me by doing a half day on Sunday."

"You're the best Kendall! Thanks!" Chase grinned excitedly as he reached out and gave her hands a light squeeze before running off.

She continued to watch as the Black Ranger hurried over toward Madeline and took the handles of her wheelchair, playfully spinning her in a circle. The little stunt earned a laugh from Tyler, Koda, and Ivan. As Maddie got over her surprise, she giggled as well before slapping him playfully in the arm.

When she had first met Chase in Moana's little antique shop in New Zealand, Kendall remembered how guilt ridden and emotional he had been when she brought up the accident involving Madeline. It hadn't been a pleasant first meeting at all. While he had eased back into his cocky and happy go lucky nature since becoming a Ranger, there was something different about him today... something that seeing Maddie again had seemed to bring out. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but whatever it was, it worried her. In the mean time, she just hoped that it wouldn't interfere with his focus at work, or affect his commitments to being a Ranger either.

Shaking her head to herself, Kendall turned around and headed back down the hallway to her office while Riley and Shelby stood off to the side watching the whole scene unfold.

"Huh... that was kind of a weird look from across the room just now," Riley mused, "Seriously, what do you think is up with Ms. Morgan today?"

Shelby glanced over to where Chase and Madeline were busy laughing and goofing off, then looked toward the retreating form of Kendall walking down the hall."If I had to guess? Something is bugging her now."

"Like what?"

Giving Riley an amused smile, the Pink Ranger ruffled his hair and headed over toward the others, "Competition."

Riley simply gave a confused frown before shrugging it off. Whatever that was all about, he figured it was probably just some weird girl code-word and for the best that he just leave it be.

"Hey Shelby! Wait up!" he called following after the Pink Ranger as they rejoined the others in continuing to socialize with their newest guest.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Priorities

That Monday morning, Maddie waited in the main lobby of Amber Beach's Art Museum for her friends to arrive. As she checked her watch, she spotted Kendall make her way through the main doors accompanied by Chase and Ivan. Upon entering the lobby, Ivan couldn't help but stop and marvel at the lavish architecture of the hallway and the ornate décor of the place.

"This place is most impressive," the knight commented in awe to Chase as they walked, "You're certain we've not entered the manor of some great and mighty noblewoman?"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," Chase muttered back quietly, "But Ms. Renard certainly thinks she is one."

He was cut off as Maddie gave a friendly wave and ushered them in, "Hey everyone! Glad you could make it! Ms. Renard and Dr. Lechner are waiting in the East Gallery." The four continued on their way down the polished hallway and past several oil paintings, Renaissance sculptures, and the occasional decorative artifact.

When they finally arrived at the main display table in the East Gallery, they came across an older middle aged woman in a dark Armani dress. A fashionable scarf was draped over her shoulder and a bright pearl necklace hung around her neck. Beside her was an older graying man of about fifty with distinguished features wearing much plainer business casual clothes.

"Ms. Kendall Morgan! It's a pleasure to see you again," the older woman exclaimed giving a forced smile of questionable sincerity.

"Likewise, Ms. Renard," Kendall answered with a guarded nod as she shook the woman's hand. "You remember my assistant Chase?"

"Yes of course," Renard said glancing toward Chase, "But what about the other one… with the scraggly hair?"

Kendall waved it off and gestured to the Gold Ranger, "Koda is busy with another project. This is another associate of mine. Mr. Ivan… uh, Goldman. He's a bit of an expert in the history of Zandar."

To everyone's surprise, Ivan took Ms. Renard's hand and kissed it, giving a chivalrous bow, "Tis a great honor milady. I am at your service."

Renard gave a flustered smile as she withdrew her hand, "Such a gentleman, and I like the accent too."

Chase gave a nervous laugh while pulling Ivan back by the shoulders, "Oh… we forgot to mention, Ivan's uh… also in the community theater doing an upcoming Shakespeare play. Method actors, huh?"

"Well I think it's charming," Ms. Renard said casting a haughty glance toward Kendall, "I could never fault someone with such an appreciation for the finer arts."

After clearing her throat, Ms. Renard gestured to the man beside her, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the great Dr. David Lechner. I was told he was interested in meeting you three while observing my newest exhibit."

Dr. Lechner turned to Kendall and held out a hand while giving a warm friendly smile, "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morgan. Maddie had told me a little bit about you and your assistant Chase. She said you two were big fans mine."

Kendall stopped and stammered for a long moment with a star-struck look before giddily shaking the archeologist's hand, "Oh, the pleasure's all mine Dr. Lechner. I'm a great admirer of your work! I especially thought your papers on Argon dating techniques was particularly brilliant."

Chase, Ivan, and Maddie exchanged amused smiles while Dr. Lechner laughed, "Well thank you. It's always nice to have some people be interested in your work. Speaking of which, how would you and your friends like to come take a look at the Star of Fhirald with me?"

"Dr Lechner… are you really sure about that?" Ms. Renard asked in hesitation giving Kendall and her companions a slight look of distaste.

"Of course! I insist," Dr. Lechner grinned waving everyone toward a nearby display case where a cushioned table had been set up.

There sitting upon the sterilized padding was a magnificent silver scepter. Although there were several small spots of rust and tarnish, the royal scepter was an impressive sight with a finely crafted body and golden filigree. Near the top of the scepter was a set of several colorful gems fixed to the handle. At the very head of the artifact was a large bauble made of cloudy opaque glass.

"Incredible," Chase said in awe as Dr. Lechner put on some gloves and picked up the scepter, "I can't believe the scepter is in such good condition. I'd think all the precious metals would have oxidized more."

Kendall gave a surprised glance as Maddie grinned proudly to Dr. Lechner, "He and I had been kind of amateur archelogists back home, so dealing with precious metals was always of interest to us."

"You've got sharp eyes son," Lechner smiled holding out the scepter further, "In fact, I'm still trying to figure out why it had been preserved so well after all these years."

Deciding to take a subtle route toward bringing up an Energem, Kendall asked, "What about the scepter's centerpiece? Do you think it was preserved just as well?"

Lechner scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I've wondered the same thing too Ms. Morgan, except the glass surrounding the Star seems to have clouded up. Maybe it has something to do with being buried for so long?"

Ms. Renard butted in and took a closer look, "Doctor, I don't suppose you have any tools or instruments to find out? Or maybe a way to clean the glass? I'd love to be able to share a glimpse of the Star with the rest of the world."

Lechner set the Star of Fhirald down and nodded, "Actually I do. There should be some scanning instruments and a bottle of special cleaning solution back in my car. Maddie, do you think you can go fetch it for me?"

"Why don't you and Ivan go help her too," Kendall suggested to Chase, "You may get bored if we start discussing technical matters."

"Can't I stay?" Chase asked, "This honestly sounds kinda interesting for once, and I'd like to hear what else Dr. Lechner has to say."

Kendall narrowed her eyes silently as Chase sighed and relented, heading back off to join the others.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. All I am is just your designated pack mule, right?" he muttered under his breath to himself.

* * *

A little while later, Chase, Maddie, and Ivan made their way back from the parking lot with their hands full of Dr. Lechner's research equipment. As they walked, Maddie gave a sympathetic look toward Ivan who had volunteered to carry her load as well, "Thanks again Ivan, but are you really sure about carrying all that for me? Seriously, I could just load some if it to the side of my wheelchair.

"Perish the thought Lady Madeline. I shan't let you carry such a troublesome burden." Ivan replied with a resolute voice.

"He's like a modern knight in shining armor," Maddie smiled to Chase, "Does he really do Shakespeare plays, because he's definitely got me convinced."

Chase began to answer but Ivan gave a puzzled look, "Yes… pray tell me Sir Chase, who is this Shakespeare fellow they keep mentioning. I know not of him,"

"Did I mention he's hilarious too?" Maddie laughed as Chase grinned back and told Ivan not to worry about it right now.

While they approached the museum doors, Maddie gave a curious look to Chase, "You know, I'm kinda surprised you didn't stick around back there. You seemed pretty interested in what Dr. Lechner was talking about."

"I was," Chase admitted shrugging his shoulders, "But Kendall wanted me to go help with this stuff. So that's what I did."

"She seems like one of those people who can be kind of demanding," Maddie pointed out carefully, "I mean, not that I think she's a bad person either or anything…"

"No, you're right," Chase sighed, "I guess she can be a bit fussy and demanding at times… but it's usually for good reasons."

Maddie gave a long sideways look to him, "You don't sound too convinced."

Chase wrinkled his features, "I… Kendall's got a lot to worry about and she's a good friend of mine. I just feel like I should try to help her out as much as I can,"

"Even at the expense of what you want, or what makes you happy?" Maddie asked pointedly.

"It's… complicated."

Just then, their conversation was cut short as they heard the security alarms go off and a loud crash come from the East Gallery. Looking to each other, the three friends rushed into the East Hall to find out what was going on. To their complete horror, the gallery was infested by a squad of Vivix monsters.

Over in the corner of the room near a ruined display case, Ms. Renard crouched, cowering in fear while Kendall and Dr. Lechner struggled to fend off the invaders. Despite his best efforts, Dr. Lechner wrestled against one of the Vivix as it grabbed hold of the Star of Fhirald and wrenched it from his grip. With a snarl, the monster shoulder checked the archeologist hard and sent him flying over the nearby table where they had been observing the artifact.

"Unhand that scepter you scoundrels!" Ivan cried rushing in and trying to push his way through the swarm of enemies.

Meanwhile, Kendall was busy dodging the attacks of one of the Vivix, cursing herself for wearing heels and a skirt that day. As she grabbed the minion's arm to try and restrain it, the monster pushed back and shoved her hard to the ground. In an instant, the Black Ranger leapt in and grabbed the Vivix, spinning it around and sending it flying backward with a swift kick.

"Kendall! Are you ok?" he asked in concern, crouching down to help her to her knees.

She nodded quickly and adjusted her glasses, "I'm fine Chase. Now hurry! Don't let those Vivix get away with the scepter!"

The Black Ranger nodded and turned his eyes back to the battlefield, cursing the fact that he and Ivan couldn't morph while other civilians were still present. At that instant, he caught sight of Maddie on the opposite end of the room trying to dodge past some of the remaining Vivix. Giving an angry shout, Maddie pushed forward and plowed her way past a few monsters before one of the Vivix stopped her advance and dumped her out of her chair.

Taking one last look at the Vivix fleeing with the Star of Fhirald, Chase called out, "Ivan! The Star!"

The Gold Ranger nodded and knocked over the Vivix around him before taking off after the fleeing minions.

"Chase! What are you doing?" Kendall called in outrage as he disregarded her order and charged across to the opposite end of the hall. From where she lay stunned on the floor, Maddie scrambled in helpless fear, trying to get a grip on her overturned chair while three Vivix loomed over her. Before she knew it, Chase charged in and took down the monsters with surprising ferocity. As he fought, he seemed to do so with what almost looked like superhuman strength and speed.

"Maddie? Are you hurt?" Chase finally asked as she looked up to him in stunned silence. Around her, the three Vivix lay motionless and broken.

"I'm ok now," she said quietly as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back over toward the others. As he approached, he saw Dr. Lechner tending to Ms. Renard who had already fainted from terror. Nearby, Kendall glared at him and fixed him with a look of dead seriousness, "Chase! The monsters are getting away! Why didn't you listen to me back there?"

"Sorry Kendall," he answered firmly with just as serious an expression, "This was first priority."

Kendall began to sputter in angry protest but Chase quickly handed Madeline off to her and took off running down the hall, "Take care of her! I'm going to help Ivan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gold Ranger charged outside the side entrance of the art museum and caught up with the fleeing Vivix. In an instant, he morphed in midair and brought two of them down with a flying kick before turning to the last one holding the scepter. The Gold Ranger drew his blade and began to charge, but he was stopped as a large hulking monster made of earth and stones blocked his path, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

"You're not going anywhere puny Ranger," the monster chortled, "That treasure belongs to Fury now."

Ivan raised his sword in a furious challenge, "No one calls a knight of Zandar puny! Verily, I shall bring thee to justice! Now have at thee, knave!"

The Gold Ranger was suddenly interrupted as a blaster shot rang out and struck the monster square in the face, stunning it. Ivan whirled around in surprise to see a morphed Black Ranger join him. Chase already had his pistol in hand while he pulled out a charge battery.

"Sir Chase! What is the meaning of this?" Ivan cried, "I was just about challenge that fiend to a duel."

In a flash, Chase loaded the charge battery into his weapon and spun the barrel of the gun, "Sorry mate, we don't have time. I've got a better idea."

The Black Ranger twirled his revolver and leveled it at the monster. Pulling the trigger, he sent the monster flying backwards in a powerful blast of Black Energem power. As the wounded monster rose to his feet, he growled to the remaining Vivix soldier, "Forget this. We got what we came here for. Let's get out of here!"

The two Rangers were halted from pursuing as the monster kicked up a wall of blinding dirt and retreated from the battlefield. While Ivan ran forward and waved his sword in the air, shouting taunts to the cowardly monsters, Chase lowered his pistol and turned back toward the museum.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself in frustration. The monster had gotten away with the Star of Fhirald and possibly an Energem to boot. As far as he was concerned, he had done the best he could and still did his duty as a Ranger. Maddie had been an innocent civilian and he had put the protection of her life above all other things. He just hoped that when he walked back inside that museum empty handed that Kendall would be willing to see things the same way.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Conflict of Interest

**A/N:**  
 **In addition to all the regular readers, I just wanted to give a quick shout out and thank you to the guest readers who have been reviewing and following along so far! You guys are awesome too!**

* * *

The monstrous feline named Fury paced around an enormous tree stump deep in the woods outside Amber Beach. As he waited impatiently, he dragged his sharp claws along the old bark and growled. Before he could continue stalking the grounds, he sensed a slight trembling of the earth and turned in the direction it was coming from.

Fury crossed his arms and stood without showing any fear or surprise as the earth burst open before him and a large monster made of stone emerged.

"You're late Graveler! What took you so long?" Fury snarled as he strode forward to meet his subordinate.

Graveler lowered his head and cowered slightly before producing the Star of Fhirald, "I'm sorry boss. I couldn't help it. I ran into some Rangers along the way."

"And did you destroy them?" the feline asked grabbing the monster by the neck.

Graveler groaned slightly, "No… but I still got the Energem. Just like you wanted."

"Give me that!" Fury growled snatching the scepter away and tossing the monster aside into the nearby grass.

Bringing the scepter close to his nose, Fury began to take several deep sniffs of the bauble before turning on his minion, "You idiot! The Energem is not here!"

Graveler scrambled to his feet, continuing to cower before Fury, "That can't be! I took the artifact straight from the humans' hands. They fought me to protect it."

"Well, they must have tricked you," the monstrous cat replied, "I can smell a faint trace of the Emergem still left of this rod, but it's no longer here."

Graveler frowned, "But boss, shouldn't the Energem be inside the glass of that thing?"

Fury whipped the scepter around and smashed the cloudy glass head on a nearby rock. Inside the remains of the frosted glass bauble, there was nothing inside. It was completely hollow.

"Does it look like there's an Emergem in here?" he roared.

Graveler looked about nervously, "What do we do now boss?"

Fury tossed the scepter back to his minion and turned around in thought. Finally he said, "We've tracked an Energem this far, but one of those humans must have removed it first. I want you to go back to that museum and find it for me. Do whatever you have to and don't come back here until you do."

As Fury began stalking off to return to Sledge's ship, Graveler tucked the scepter away and ground his jaw, wondering what his next course of action would possibly be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall, Chase, and Ivan returned to their own museum and made their way through the busy noontime crowd. As they passed the café, Shelby looked up from a table she had just served and gave a wave, "Oh hey Ms. Morgan! How did the art visit go…"

She trailed away as Kendall passed right by and headed toward her office with an irritable look on her face. Right at her heels was an exasperated looking Chase trying to talk to her, "Seriously Kendall, what's the deal? Are you really going to be like this?"

"Well… nice to see you guys too," Shelby called sarcastically while the two passed right by, "Everything's been going great here especially since we've been shorthanded… all morning!"

Turning back around, Shelby looked to see the weary and distraught face of Ivan as he stopped to join her. Leading him to an empty table to sit down, she said hesitantly, "Uh, hey Ivan… is everything ok?"

The Gold Ranger gave a contrite shake of the head, "Forgive me Lady Shelby. Twas a most unpleasant ride back in the mechanical coach and I fear Ms. Morgan and Sir Chase are now at odds."

The Pink Ranger glanced over her shoulder to make sure Kendall and Chase were gone before asking quietly, "Really? What happened?"

The Gold Ranger recounted the events of the morning and how a group of Vivix had broken into the art gallery to steal the Star of Fhirald. After driving off one of Sledge's monsters, he added that Kendall had been upset with the loss of the Energem. While she had grudgingly forgiven Chase for getting delayed to save Maddie in the battle, Kendall refused to speak to or look at him after leaving the gallery. Not surprisingly, it made for an incredibly tense and awkward car ride back.

"Wow," Shelby muttered in shock after the story, "That does sound like a bad morning. I'm kinda sorry I asked now."

"Tis not your fault Lady Shelby," Ivan sighed rising to his feet slowly. "I only pray our friends may work out their differences soon… whatever the cause of their strife may be. In the meantime, I think it best we remain industrious and return to our sworn restaurant duties. What say ye?"

The Pink Ranger did her best to feign enthusiasm giving a thumbs up while Ivan walked off to help in the kitchen. Giving one more thoughtful look down the hall toward Kendall's office, Shelby thought about going over there to find out more. That was until she found an empty soda cup thrust in her face from a rude customer nearby.

"Excuse me miss, I've been trying to wave you down for the last five minutes. Can I get a refill on this already?"

Taking the cup, Shelby forced a sickly sweet smile and headed back toward the kitchen, "Of course. Right away, sir."

* * *

At the other end of the museum, Kendall entered her office and quickly sat down in her chair. Looking up, she saw that Chase was still there, standing in front of her desk with his arms crossed.

"I can wait all day you know," he prompted earning a scowl from Kendall.

"You shouldn't be in here right now."

Chase gave a mildly sarcastic laugh, "Well look at that. She actually can talk."

"I'm warning you Chase," Kendall replied angrily narrowing her eyes, "Get out."

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset at me. I know we lost the Energem back at the gallery and I said I was sorry."

Kendall gave a huff and opened her laptop trying to ignore him, "Forget it Chase. It's not important."

"But it is," Chase insisted, "You said it yourself… that even if we lost the Energem, I was probably right for going to help Maddie first."

Kendall grimaced further as she continued to type on her laptop in annoyance, "That's not why I'm upset."

"Then tell me why."

Kendall quickly flipped her laptop closed and looked directly at him, "You disobeyed an order out there Chase. You completely disregarded what I had to say."

"Because it was wrong," Chase fired back indignantly, "You're telling me that now I shouldn't put the lives of other people first?"

Kendall shook her head, "I'm not saying that. I was wrong today and you were fortunate enough to help your friend. But what I worry about is what this could lead to in the future."

"What are you even talking about?" the Black Ranger sputtered in confusion.

"What if you get into the habit of disregarding my words… or completely ignoring what I have to say?" Kendall asked pointedly. "You know how important it is to listen to me during other battles, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Chase answered, "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Oh? And what if Madeline was involved? What if you let your feelings and emotions for her get in the way of your better judgment? Of our mission objectives?"

Chase gave her an incredulous look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I remember how distracted and guilt ridden you were after Maddie's accident in New Zealand," Kendall began with a sigh, "You weren't even sure you wanted to come to terms with the situation, or become a Power Ranger in the first place. We have an important mission Chase. We have to be serious, focused, and not let our emotions get in the way of things. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to spend so much time with Maddie and get so close again. That's why I'm saying all this."

"No Kendall. I don't think you're being completely objective either," Chase fired back stepping forward and fixing her with a hard look, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Kendall crossed her arms and sat silently with a defiant expression, waiting for an answer.

"I think you feel threatened by Maddie."

Kendall gave a flustered huff and looked away indignantly "Me? Threatened by her? That's absurd."

"Is it? I don't think you like the idea of me giving a whole lot of extra time and attention to someone else... much less another girl. Now you're afraid I won't always be there at your beck and call. Then you wouldn't have someone to boss around or dump all your thankless work on. Am I getting close here?"

"I... Chase... that's not true," Kendall sputtered defensively.

"Listen Kendall, you can try to justify it any way you want," Chase said, "The truth is, I can't help but feel a little distracted or worried about Maddie's safety. She's always going to be important because there are deep feelings there. I loved her… maybe I still kinda do."

"Chase, I hate to say it, but regardless of how you feel, you know our mission always has to come first."

The Black Ranger shook his head, "Kendall, did you ever stop and consider that maybe I'm not you? That maybe I can't just switch my heart off and be so cold and emotionless as you are about these sorts of things?"

For a moment, Kendall frowned partially in confusion and partially in outrage, "So you think I don't have feelings? That I don't care at all?"

"This is about love Kendall... something I just don't think that you understand. There are times I wonder if you really do care about anyone else at all," Chase sighed looking away for a moment, "Sometimes it seems to me that the only things you do care about are the Energems and your work... that the rest of us are just your means to an end."

Kendall stopped and bit her lip for a moment, trying not to let on how hurt she felt by that statement, "Is that what you really think about me? Is that really how you feel?"

Chase remained silent as both friends stood staring each other down. Finally Chase broke the silence and said, "Listen, I should go, since apparently I can't do anything right by you."

"Going to goof off with Maddie then, I suppose?" Kendall muttered petulantly in reply.

"I think I'm going to use a couple sick days," the Black Ranger responded turning around toward the door.

"But you're not sick."

"I am sick," Chase corrected her slowly heading out the door of Kendall's office, "Sick of being taken for granted around here,"

As the Black Ranger left the office, Kendall slumped back down in her seat and took her glasses off. Rubbing her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was feeling more angry about Chase even saying some of those things, or angry at the fact that he may have been partially right too. Getting attacked by monsters, losing an Energem, and getting into a bad fight with a friend was not the way she wanted to start this week off at all.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Complications

The keening squawks of a few seagulls rang out from nearby as Chase and Maddie finished their picnic lunch and tossed their leftover scraps to the birds. Autumn was fast approaching and the late afternoon skies over the beach were already turning beautiful hues of gold and orange. As they sat in the cooling air, Chase couldn't help but think about how this spot on the beach reminded him of the beach he and Maddie would go to back home. As the sunlight glistened over the steady rippling waves, he also couldn't help but notice how the orange skies seemed to match the orange colored shirts that his friend was always so fond on wearing.

"These last few days have been really fun Chase," Maddie smiled as she sat on a blanket spread over the sand, her wheelchair parked nearby. "I'm really happy we were able to do this."

The Black Ranger smiled back and took her hand, "Me too. But I'm more happy to see how far you've come with your handicap. I've always known you were strong Maddie, and I'm glad that it almost seems we can pick up where we left off."

Maddie nodded quietly and squeezed his hand while looking out over the pounding surf, "Are you really sure it was ok with Ms. Morgan that you took these past few days off? She seemed kind of edgy after the whole incident on Monday."

"I'm not sure," Chase sighed, "But all I know was that during the attack on Monday, my only concern was making sure you wouldn't get hurt by those monsters again."

Maddie glanced at him curiously, "You know, you've changed Chase... but in a good way. You seem stronger and more sure of yourself. I had no idea you could be so brave and fight like that."

"Nah, I don't really think so," the Black Ranger shrugged trying to downplay the praise.

"Well, can I say that you seem a little more serious and committed to your work since I last saw you?" Maddie asked.

Again Chase tried to wave it off, "Really? I think I can still be kind of a flake sometimes... and still not as serious as I probably should be."

Maddie shook her head and trailed off into another brief silence before speaking again, "Do you remember years ago in the hospital, when you told me that you loved me? Were you serious then?"

The Black Ranger stopped and looked at her in surprise for a moment. After a pause, he said quietly, "Yes... Do you really think I'd joke around about something like that?"

Maddie sighed and shook her head, "No... of course not. It's just that... I only wish I could have said it back to you then."

"Don't blame yourself Maddie. You even admitted you were in a bad spot at the time."

Madeline looked down a moment and gave a thoughtful look, "You know Chase, I was being honest about something else I said that day too. That whether or not we like it, things will always be a little different now. Still... I know you really wanted to help me and do what was best for me."

"And I always will," Chase nodded firmly, "You're still my friend and nothing is going to change that."

Maddie looked him directly in the eyes, "And that's why I want to do something for you... to help you in return."

Chase stopped and looked at her curiously while she continued, "When we were talking in the parking lot on Monday, I couldn't help but think that you were kind of feeling unhappy working for Ms. Morgan."

"Oh... well, I don't really know about that," Chase protested, "I mean sure, there are times I feel a little frustrated or unappreciated by Kendall, but who doesn't feel that way toward their boss sometimes, right?"

Maddie continued to look directly at him, "How long have we been friends Chase? I think I can still read you pretty well."

The Black Ranger frowned slightly, "So what are you getting at then?"

"I had been talking to Dr. Lechner and I told him a lot more about you. From what he saw, he told me he was impressed with your heroics as well as your interest in his work. That's why I asked him if he'd be willing to take you on as a second assistant to work with us back in New Zealand... and he said yes."

Chase was completely stunned, "Maddie... I...Dr. Lechner is actually considering me for work?"

"Think about it," Maddie insisted with an excited grin, "This would be a great opportunity for you to learn more and do things you're actually interested in. And there's an added benefit... we can be together again too."

The Black Ranger continued to flounder for words. This was quite a lot to take in at once, "Oh... I don't know. I mean, I still have a lot of responsibility here. I can't just take off and leave Kendall. In a way, she still needs me."

"Are you sure? Because that's not really the impression I've been getting from you," Maddie said.

Chase grimaced and looked back out over the waves with a conflicted heart. This sounded like the offer of a lifetime, a dream come true. Still, he couldn't just turn his back on his duties as a Power Ranger... nor could he tell Maddie his secret either. Either way, he had to at least go back and tell Kendall about the offer, even at the risk of upsetting her more. Then again, he had already been honest with her once this week and it hadn't done him any favors either.

"Can I have just a couple days to think about it?"

Maddie nodded as she squeezed his hand again and leaned next to him on the sand. They continued to sit in silence watching the sunset while looking out over the waters toward their home in New Zealand, the only sound between them the gentle pounding of the surf against the shore.

* * *

A few days later, Kendall sat alone eating lunch on a wooden bench in the small park across the street from the museum. Chase had come by earlier that day and told her about Dr. Lechner's offer. Though Chase said he wasn't planning on making any decisions just yet, Kendall excused herself from the meeting to gather her own thoughts, and here she was.

As she finished her meal and glumly set down her water bottle, she reached in the pocket of her jacket to pull out a small purple stone that she liked to keep with her. It was made of a purple obsidian rock and shaped in the design of a Maori pendant. As she studied it for a moment, she couldn't help but smile slightly, remembering how Chase had given it to her after she and Koda had officially befriended him in New Zealand a few years ago.

It had originally been a good luck charm of his and later a token of their friendship. Because he and Koda had their own Energems to protect them, he insisted that she needed a lucky stone to protect her too, even if it didn't have any special powers.

"Hey Ms. Morgan! What are you doing all the way out here?" came a familiar voice.

Kendall rolled her eyes and groaned, turning around to see Shelby approach from behind, "I was trying to eat my lunch."

"Great! Can I join you then?" the Pink Ranger cheerfully asked taking a seat next to her on the bench.

Kendall stared incredulously as the Pink Ranger opened up a brown paper bag and produced a sandwich.

"Be my guest," Kendall sighed in resignation while Shelby turned to give a bright smile.

"Hey! That's a really neat looking stone. New piece of jewelry?"

Kendall quickly tucked the Maori charm away and gave Shelby an annoyed frown, "It's nothing. What do you want?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be bothering you all week," Shelby pointed out, "Seeing as how I'm the only other girl around here that you remotely trust, I figured maybe you'd feel better if we talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kendall muttered, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Come on Ms. Morgan. I may not be as smart as you are, but I'm not an idiot either," Shelby prodded, "Does it have anything to do with Maddie? Or maybe something with Chase? Am I getting warmer?"

Kendall glared at the Pink Ranger with growing annoyance. Part of her actually wanted to just say something in hopes that it would make the Pink Ranger go away, "All right. Do you really want to know what's bothering me? I have a problem with Chase and Maddie. I have a very real fear right now that this whole team could break apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Shelby froze and looked at Kendall in shock, "Break apart? What are you talking about?"

Very reluctantly, Kendall told Shelby about what had happened at the art museum a few days ago as well as the situation with Dr. Lechner. To Kendall's surprise, the Pink Ranger remained quiet, listening until the very end of the story.

"Wow, that is a tough situation," Shelby mused scratching her chin, "You both make good points and I mean sure, there are still times I'd like to wring Chase's neck too, but I'd never actually want him to leave us either."

"Well, now you see my problem," Kendall sighed, "And it doesn't help matters that he seems to have his mind set on staying near Madeline."

"But I don't think he'd be so selfish that he'd give up being a Ranger either," Shelby pointed out, "He can be a bit of a flake at times, but I know that when things get serious, he's never let the Rangers down before."

After a pause, Kendall looked to the Pink Ranger, "Suppose you're right for a moment. How then am I supposed to reason with Chase and compete against his commitments to Madeline?"

"Well, maybe you should just stop being his boss for a minute and try being his friend instead. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be honest while you're at it too."

Kendall looked at Shelby in confusion making the Pink Ranger sigh in exasperation, "Listen, you said Chase was feeling a little unappreciated and upset that you didn't trust him enough to deal with his feelings for Maddie. If you don't want him to go, then show him you really care and that you still trust him enough to make the right decisions when he needs to."

Kendall mulled it over in her head for a few long moments before nodding, "That was... surprisingly insightful Shelby. And not a bad suggestion either."

"Uh, you're welcome," Shelby muttered not sure if that was a backhanded compliment or not.

"Oh, and Ms. Morgan, if worst comes to worst, you can always just tell him that you love him, right?"

Kendall's eyes grew wide in sudden shock, "What? What on earth are you talking about?"

The Pink Ranger frowned a moment and began scratching her head in confusion, "Well, isn't that part of what this is all about? You vs Madeline... being jealous... competition, and all that?"

"I'm not quite sure what gave you that particular idea," Kendall answered beginning to feel a little embarrassed herself.

"Well, Riley said that there were looks," Shelby sputtered, "and I thought... well, you know... so I put two and two together and..."

"And got five," Kendall replied crossing her arms officiously, trying to reassert control over the conversation.

"So... there really isn't any romantic drama going on behind the scenes?" Shelby asked hoping she could save a little bit of face.

Kendall reached up and tapped her wristwatch, "I think your lunch break is over Shelby."

The Pink Ranger checked her own watch as she sat dumbfounded, "But... but... oh, man!"

Giving a huff, Shelby rose grudgingly from her spot on the bench before heading back inside the museum. From where she sat on the park bench, Kendall watched her go before pulling out the Maori stone. Giving it one more look, she clasped it in her hand and made a decision. She would have to make one more special trip tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at Amber Beach's Art Museum, Maddie rolled her wheelchair down the East Gallery and over to a table where Dr. Lechner and Ms. Renard were going over several photographs. The owner of the art museum sat listlessly, still traumatized over the recent monster attack and the loss of the royal scepter from Fhirald.

"I wonder if that insurance policy I took out is still good," she moaned while Dr. Lechner ignored her and remained hunched over the table. He was busy examining blown up images of the scepter and focusing on the area around the glass bauble.

"Take a look at this Madeline," he said handing his assistant a photo, "Is it just me, or does it look like there are marks of repaired glass on the scepter?"

Maddie squinted and gave a shrug, "I guess so Doctor, but what's so strange about that?'

Lechner leaned back in his seat and scratched his chin, "The marks on the glass form a sort of pattern, almost like a pattern was cut into it... or perhaps out of it."

Madeline frowned, "You don't think that whatever was in the scepter, or maybe the Star itself was cut out a long time ago... like, way before it was rediscovered, do you?"

"I can only speculate," Lechner sighed setting the photo down.

As he did, he was surprised to see Kendall enter the hallway and approach the small group.

"Ms. Morgan? What do you think you're doing here?" Renard sniffed suddenly sitting up and going on full alert.

"Ms. Renard," Kendall greeted her, "I actually came to speak with Dr. Lechner."

She turned to Lechner and Maddie, "That is, if you have a few moments to spare..."

"Of course," the kindly old archeologist smiled waving her over, "What can I do for you Ms. Morgan?"

"Well sir... it's about my assistant Chase Randall. I understand you may be extending him an offer to work for you."

Lechner nodded, "Yes. Madeline had suggested the idea to me and I was impressed with the young man too. Though, I did plan on speaking to you before any formal offer would be made, out of respect."

"I appreciate that Dr. Lechner," Kendall replied, "The reason I came today was... well, because I was going to ask if I could keep him instead. He's an important part of my team... irreplaceable really."

"I see," Lechner said thoughtfully, "I didn't know you felt that way. I don't want to cause any conflict so I'd be willing to rescind the offer."

"Or maybe you should let him choose for himself Ms. Morgan," came the protective voice of Maddie nearby.

Kendall glanced over and met the pointed look of the girl from the wheelchair. "Maddie... I..."

She was cut off as she heard several people scream in terror and flee out of the gallery. Turning around, Kendall saw two security guards go flying as Graveler, the same rock monster that had attacked before, burst into the hallway. Spotting the four of them, the monster rushed over.

"There you are! The humans who must have taken Energem!"

"Energem? What are you talking about?" Lechner gasped as Ms. Renard fainted in fear again.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Graveler growled brandishing the smashed scepter for all to see, "What have you done with it?"

Kendall took several deep breaths realizing that if the monsters didn't have the Star of Fhirald's Energem either, then it must have been missing from the very beginning. If the monster thought they had it for some reason, then bluffing the monster might buy them some time to call for help.

As she reached into her purse for her Dino-com, Graveler snatched the communicator and crushed it in his stony hands, "None of that! No one will help you now!"

While the monster was distracted with Kendall, Maddie fearfully reached to her own side and texted a quick emergency message to Chase. He was the only other person in Amber Beach she could possibly think of to call for help. As she hit the send button, she could only hope that he would be able pull through again somehow.

* * *

 **To Be Concluded...**


	6. An Obvious Choice

That morning, Chase reluctantly arrived back at work and entered the café. Throwing on an apron and removing his hat, he prepared to fire up the grill when he caught sight of Ivan washing some dishes nearby.

"Ah! Sir Chase! I'm glad to see you've returned," the knight exclaimed cheerfully, "How farest thou?"

The Black Ranger simply shrugged but the knight tried to give an encouraging smile, "Things haven't been the same without you these past few days."

"Err, thanks mate," Chase replied looking about absently for the other Rangers, "You wouldn't happen to know where everyone else went, would you?'

"Indeed I do," Ivan said continuing to go about his work, "Ms. Morgan asked Sir Tyler and the others to bring some equipment to a digging site for later in the week."

"I see... and Ms. Morgan?"

Ivan gave a thoughtful look, "She told me she was going to go back to Lady Renard's manor. As for the reason? I know not."

"Fair enough," Chase sighed, glad that she wouldn't be around for a while, "Though if everyone else is gone, what are you still doing here?"

Ivan turned off the water from the sink and gave his fellow Ranger a gallant smile, "Why, standing at my post of course. A knight of Zandar never shirks his duty."

The Black Ranger gently rolled his eyes with a smile and prepared to start working when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking a quick glance, his eyes went wide when he saw it was from Maddie and his heart stopped when he saw the message: **Monster. Art Museum. Hurry.**

Tucking the phone away, he was grateful he hadn't turned it off again as he grabbed his fellow Ranger by the arm and began hurriedly pulling him out the door. Ivan dropped a plate and gave a startled yelp of protest. He was quickly cut off by his comrade as they rushed out the door, "Come on Ivan! I need your help! Our friends are in trouble and we don't have much time!"

* * *

A little while later, Kendall sat quietly with Maddie and Dr. Lechner as Graveler stalked about the museum hallway, poking around corners and looking in crevices for possible hiding places of the Energem. Nearby, a few Vivix stood guard over the hostages. As the monster came back over, it growled, "My patience is running out humans. Where are you hiding the Energem?"

"I already told you Ugly, we have no idea what you're talking about," Maddie answered defiantly.

"Who are you calling ugly?" the monster snarled reaching down toward Maddie, but Kendall jumped up and pushed the monster's hand away from the girl in the wheelchair.

"Leave her alone you creep!"

To her shock, Graveler whirled around and grabbed Kendall by the arm, lifting her up with a crushing grip, "And just what are you going to do about it little girl?"

He was cut off as a commotion came from the end of the gallery hall and a few Vivix minions were thrown to the ground. Everyone turned in surprise to see the forms of Chase and Ivan emerge to confront the enemies.

"What the? Who do you think you two are?" Graveler snarled.

'We're the guys who are gonna take you out once and for all, mate." Chase called pulling his dino revolver.

Maddie and Dr. Lechner stared in shock while Kendall called out from the monster's grip, "Not here Chase! Don't do it!"

"Sorry Kendall," the Black Ranger said with conviction as he glanced toward Maddie for a moment, "But your life is first priority right now. Ivan, are you ready?"

The Gold Ranger grinned, "Tis morphing time!"

In a bright flash, the two Ranger loaded their morphers and emerged in their Ranger suits, ready for battle. Maddie continued to stare in wonder as Ivan drew his sword and locked down the remaining Vivix soldiers. "Sir Chase, the way is clear!"

The Black Ranger rushed forward but was halted as Graveler turned Kendall around in a tight grip, using her as a body shield. "That's far enough Ranger! You don't know who you're messing with."

Chase stopped and raised his revolver hesitantly. It was happening all over again... the Maori ruins from years ago, Maddie caught in a monster's grip, the pistol shaking in his hand... and the guilt.

Taking one look at the fear on Kendall's face, the Black Ranger pinched his eyes shut and took a calming breath. Kendall was his friend and he wouldn't let the same fate as Maddie happen to her. He couldn't let her down. He had to get a grip and focus!

Steadying his aim and his breathing, he called out with defiant confidence, "No mate, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm the Hotshot Hero... and I never miss!"

Pulling the trigger, he fired a perfectly aimed blaster shot that struck the monster between the neck and the shoulder, throwing him back as Kendall tumbled to the ground. As she scrambled to her knees, Kendall turned and saw that her purple Maori charm had fallen loose and lay on the tiled floor nearby. Reaching out to retrieve it, she gasped as the monster recovered and vengefully fired a burst of earth and rocks her way.

Before Kendall knew what happened, the Black Ranger made a sliding dive, tackling her and rolling her out of harm's way from the blast. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Black Ranger crouching over her, keeping her steady with a secure arm. In the near distance, Ivan was now fending the monster off.

"Kendall! Are you ok?" the Black Ranger asked in fearful concern.

"Chase... you came back," she nodded in astonishment. "I... thank you."

"Of course," Chase replied gently, "Why wouldn't I?"

The scientist raised herself to a sitting position and sighed, "After everything we said to each other... and you talking about leaving, well... I was starting to think the worst."

The Black Ranger shook his head, "Not if you or any of the Rangers were in trouble. You're still my friend too Kendall, and very important to me. I promised myself I'd never let you get hurt and that I wouldn't let you down either."

To her surprise, Chase revealed the Purple Maori stone in his hand and placed it in hers. "Well, look at that. You actually kept this and I was right after all, huh? This stone really does save lives."

Turning to face the monster again, Kendall caught his wrist and removed another familiar object from her purse, "Wait, Chase! Don't forget this."

To his surprise, she placed the Dino Armor-X Charger in his hand. "You matter to me too Chase, so don't forget one of the reasons why I created this charger. Think of it as my own way of protecting you in return."

The Black Ranger looked to the orange charger in his hand and gripped it firmly. She was right. It was a valuable weapon to the Rangers and she wouldn't have created the charger for his Energem if she didn't care about him either. Even if she wasn't a Power Ranger, it was another way she could still go into battle alongside him.

As the Black Ranger turned his head toward her, Kendall could almost sense the grateful smile that was forming from behind his dark visor. Putting her hand over his gloved fist she smiled, "Go get em Hotshot."

Chase slowly rose to his feet and turned to face the monster as Ivan leapt clear to take a breather.

"I don't know where you came from," Chase called to the monster with rising confidence as he loaded the X-Charger, "But I'm going to put you back in the ground."

In another flash, the Black Ranger was endowed with the golden and orange colored armor plates of Kendall's new weapon. As he raised his guard and charged forward, he shouted, "Ivan, get ready to back me up!"

Before Graveler could react, the Black Ranger was upon him, beating down his guard and pummeling him with powerful blows from the orange steel claws. As he outmaneuvered the monster, Chase broke through his enemy's guard and locked the claws together, drilling into Graveler's stone body with a fearsome Spiral Attack.

In a storm of stone and dirt, Chase kicked off backward and spun away from the wounded monster as Ivan charged in and followed up with a fully charged strike of his own sword. Chase grinned as Ivan struck Graveler right in the weakened spot where Chase had drilled into and caused the monster to fall apart into an explosion of dirt and debris.

As the smoke from the melee cleared, Chase and Ivan powered down to exchange a handshake and slowly approach the former hostages. Not surprisingly, Ms. Renard was still out cold. Dr. Lechner continued to gape at the sight as he clutched the Star of Fhirald while Maddie sat completely awestruck. Beside the two, Kendall stood waiting, but this time instead of a disappointed frown, she wore a proud smile.

"Chase... you're... a Power Ranger?" Maddie finally stammered as he came to kneel in front of her.

He took her hands apologetically and gave a contrite smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Maddie. I just couldn't. I hope you understand."

To his surprise, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him in relief. "It's ok. It's all beginning to make sense now."

As Chase returned his friend's hug, he glanced up to Kendall while addressing Maddie, "Right now... I think we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

A few days later, the Dino Charge Rangers all gathered at the airport departure gate to see off Madeline and Dr. Lechner. While the other Rangers said their goodbyes and well wishes to Maddie, Dr. Lechner stood off to the side speaking with both Kendall and Chase.

"You know, it really is a bit of a shame we never did figure out where the centerpiece of the royal scepter went," Lechner sighed to Kendall, "I only wish I had more time to study the artifact."

"Well, the important thing is that the rest of the scepter has been returned to Ms. Renard," she replied, "Her exhibit might not be as spectacular now, but I'm sure she's just glad there won't be any more monster attacks either."

Turning to Chase, Dr. Lechner shook his hand and gave a warm smile, "Speaking of which, I wanted to thank you again for protecting both Madeline and myself. I'm also sorry that things couldn't be a little different because I'd love to have you work with me."

Chase nodded again, "Thanks Dr. Lechner, and for what it's worth, part of me wishes I could go back home with you too."

At that moment, the other Rangers stepped aside and let Maddie come forward to say goodbye to Chase. The Black Ranger knelt down and the two exchanged another hug before Maddie took his hands wistfully, "I know it's kinda selfish of me, but are you really sure there's no way I can get you to come with us?"

"I'm sorry Maddie," Chase said shaking his head while trying to give a reassuring smile, "But I think we both know my place is here."

Glancing over toward Kendall and the others for moment, he said, "I still have friends to protect and promises to keep."

"I know that... and I'm proud of you," Maddie said trying her best to put on a good face, "Be careful out there? For me?"

"Of course," he said to his friend as she surprised him by leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I'll keep in touch, but could you promise me one thing too?" Maddie asked, "When this is all over, come back home to visit me in Auckland? Just... keep it mind?"

Chase gave a wistful smile and nodded as he rose to his feet. As he fell back in line with the other Rangers, Maddie waved Kendall over while other passengers began to board the plane. Giving a confused look, Kendall walked over and knelt down beside Maddie as the girl extended a hand.

"It was really nice to meet you again Ms. Morgan. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, both for me and for Chase."

"Oh... well, you're welcome Maddie. I'm glad to have met you too," Kendall answered shaking her hand while still slightly puzzled.

As she let go, Maddie looked her in the eyes and said quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "Ms. Morgan, Chase is my friend and he means a lot. Please take care of him for me."

"I promise Maddie. He means a lot to me too."

"Then be sure to let him know that every once in a while, ok? I saw how concerned and committed he was to you during that battle with the monster... and to be honest... for a moment, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous too."

Both young women exchanged a mutual smile of understanding as Kendall rose to her feet and stepped back, "Take care Maddie. Have a safe trip home."

Giving one more smile, Madeline gave a wave and disappeared into the crowd of boarding passengers. As the Rangers stood at the gate for few moments more, Koda gave the Black Ranger a pat on the shoulder, "Cheer up Chase. We all go out with you this weekend? Do something fun?"

The Black Ranger shook his head and clapped the caveman on the shoulder with a gentle smile, "Not tonight mate, but thanks anyway. I should probably get going though. There are a few personal things I still need to take care of."

* * *

The next day, late afternoon sunlight streamed in through the skylights of the museum, bathing the empty main hall in the fading golden orange rays of the autumn sun. It had been an extremely busy week and Kendall was glad to be leaving for the day after having tied up a few loose ends. After leaving her office and locking up the front doors, she was surprised to find the Black Ranger reclining on the front steps of the museum. He was dressed in his work uniform and looked exhausted.

"Chase? The museum closed hours ago. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Umm, loitering?" Chase grinned sheepishly as he sat upright.

Kendall crossed her arms and fixed him with a scrutinizing look, "You're not even supposed to be here right now and I still catch you goofing off?"

To her surprise, Chase reached over and handed her the clipboard she had given him the prior week. "Actually, I thought I'd stay late and get all that stuff done. After all, I had gotten kind of sidetracked this week."

She had completely forgotten about that list. As Kendall looked down the long list of tasks, she was surprised to see that each item had been checked off and properly accounted for.

"Chase… I… you didn't have to do all this."

The Black Ranger shrugged, "I remembered you said that stuff was really important, so I figured I'd make it up to you."

"But all this work was done off the clock," Kendall pointed out curiously, "I can't pay you for it."

"I know."

Kendall's expression softened as she joined him on the steps and sat down beside him, "Chase… thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Well, I was actually sort of hoping you could just forgive me for some of the stupid things I said earlier this week," he began, "When I took some time to think about it, you were kinda right in some ways about Maddie being back. I probably wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have and I was kinda out of line at points too… especially towards you, so… what I mean to say is… that I'm sorry."

Kendall smiled, "But the important thing is that you still came back... and if I'm being completely honest with myself, you were also right about some things too. I know I'm not always the easiest person to deal with…"

She caught him start to grin and she pointed a finger back, "Hey! Watch it! I could probably also do a better job of expressing myself sometimes, but I want you to know that I'm sorry too and I really truly appreciate what you do… for the Rangers and for me. For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to stay because I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

"Oh Kendall, you always think everything's about you," he laughed, "Maybe I decided to stay because I was thinking more about Koda's well-being. After all, who's going to help take care of him, right?"

Kendall looked at him in surprise as he flashed a playful grin and gave her shoulder a light nudge with his own, letting her know he was joking.

After sharing a short laugh, they lapsed into a companionable silence watching the fading sun in the sky until Chase spoke again,"Maddie told me you came to the gallery to ask Dr. Lechner if I could stay here. I never got a chance to thank you for doing that."

"Oh... well, don't mention it," Kendall shrugged sheepishly adjusting her glasses.

"You know Kendall," Chase continued, "I've already made a few promises to Maddie and to myself, but I want to make one more to you too now… that until Sledge is defeated and the Energems are safe, that I won't even think of leaving the Rangers… or you."

To his relief, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"That's a good sign," he laughed, "I guess this means we're still friends?"

Kendall nodded in reply and after a short pause, she also began laughing quietly to herself.

At that, the Black Ranger gave a confused look, "What's so funny?"

She took a moment to regain her composure and clear her throat, "You know… it's a little funny, speaking of friends. I had a conversation with Shelby earlier in the week and she thought the problem was that there was something more going on between us... as in romantic drama. Can you actually believe that?"

Chase fell quiet for a moment while giving a thoughtful nod before turning to her slowly, "Well… why couldn't there be?"

Kendall stopped and looked toward him in genuine shock before Chase broke into a roguish grin. Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders, saying in a teasing voice, "Hey there Ms. Morgan, you're lookin' real fine today."

Before he knew it, Chase found the clipboard slapped right in his face as Kendall rolled her eyes to herself with a small smile. Rising to her feet with an amused huff, she began walking off with her nose in the air.

"Oh come on Kendall! Lighten up! I was just joking around," Chase called out with a laugh as he rubbed his sore nose. He probably deserved that one, but he couldn't help it. It was good to have things back to normal and he continued to laugh as he got up to follow after his friend down the parkway. "Hey, wait up Kendall! Come back!"

The End

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **And that's the end of that, at least for now. If anyone is curious, the stone that was missing from the scepter was in fact the Graphite Energem. As always, lots of thanks to everyone who's been reading, following, or leaving feedback!**


End file.
